


Let the dog decide

by hartbun



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Injury, M/M, Werewolf AU, Werewolves, also it’s like the 18th century, god this is dumb, probably, slow burn?, werwolf stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartbun/pseuds/hartbun
Summary: He had intended to walk to the nearby town to get some supplies, but the way was currently occupied by the man passed out at his doorstep. The door itself had claw marks scratched into it, but Blues ignored them for now. If he hadn’t been such a heavy sleeper, then the barking and howling last night probably would have woken him. Blues sighed, the initial shock had already passed. He seemed too heavy for Blues to carry inside on his own. Blues grumbled to himself, pushing up his sleeves. He did his best to drag the man inside.
Relationships: Blues | Proto Man/Forte | Bass
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Blues stared down the the collapsed figure on his doorstep. 

He had intended to walk to the nearby town to get some supplies, but the way was currently occupied by the man passed out at his doorstep. The door itself had claw marks scratched into it, but Blues ignored them for now. If he hadn’t been such a heavy sleeper, then the barking and howling last night probably would have woken him. Blues sighed, the initial shock had already passed. He seemed too heavy for Blues to carry inside on his own. Blues grumbled to himself, pushing up his sleeves. He did his best to drag the man inside. 

Blues lived alone, in a rundown shack he had claimed as his own. It had one main room, a small kitchen (if it could be called that), and the standard facilities. Blues only had one bed, and that seemed like the only option for where to deposit his new guest. Blues grit his teeth, dragging the man over and barely managing to haul him onto the straw bed. Blues sighed, finally getting a look at him. 

The man was definitely tall, at least a foot taller than him. And he has short, messy hair. He definitely had a more scruffy appearance. Blues blushed to himself, quickly patting his cheeks. He looked pale, and Blues frowned, pressing the back of his hand to his cheek. Slightly warm. He must have caught cold, probably from being outside all night, Blues figured. The fact he didn’t have a shirt probably didn’t help either. His cheeks burned. 

Blues sighed, giving him another once over to check for any more injuries. He frowned, noticing a small litter of scars on his chest, but the most prominent one was on his shoulder. 

It was a large bite mark, stretched all around the muscle. There were faded indents in the shape of each tooth. It looked like a large animal had done it. Maybe a wolf, Blues thought, but he’d never seen one, even this far from the village. Blues sighed. The man didn’t stir. He wondered if he should go get the town physician, but realized he didn’t have the money to pay for a check up. He hardly had enough for food. 

“Maybe this was a mistake,” he muttered. He glanced at the stranger again, blushing as he threw the blanket over him. He would find something he could wear later. Blues ran outside, to the well out back. He needed some water to bring down his temperature.

* * *

He gave the claw marks on the door a cursory glance. Blues shook his head. Even if he was living in the woods, he’d never encountered any animals with claws that could do that. His mind wandered back to some chatter he heard in the marketplace. Something about men who turned into beasts. He laughed to himself at the thought, going back inside.

* * *

Blues found an old rag, getting it wet with the cool water, and placing it on the man’s forehead. He didn’t have much medicine, but the fever didn’t seem too high. Blues thought it would suffice for now. 

He sighed, pulling a small chair by the bed. There was nothing he could do now but wait. Blues examined the stranger once more. Blues didn’t go to the village often, but he knew the villagers there well enough. This man was definitely not one of the townspeople. 

Blues figured he would ask him where he was from once he woke up. Blues yawned, the physical exertion having tired him out again. He realized such activities probably weren’t good for his condition, as he fell asleep. 

He dreamed of feral wolves.

* * *

Blues woke up with a start, a cold sweat sticking to his neck. He saw the man from before, still asleep in his bed. Blues sighed, running a hand over his face. Maybe he would wake up soon?

Blues was snapped out of his thoughts by a dull ache in his chest, and remembered he hadn’t taken his medicine today. 

He sighed, thinking his guest wouldn’t be waking up just yet.

* * *

By the time he returned, the man was sitting up in his bed, looking around confused. Blues stared for a moment. 

“Um, good afternoon,” he blurted out. The man quickly turned to him. Blues immediately noticed his piercing red eyes. He did his best not to stare. “You were passed out on my doorstep,” he added. “I brought you inside this morning...you were asleep all day. My name is Blues, by the way.”

The man huffed, throwing the blankets off himself and standing up. Blues took a step back. He was very tall indeed. 

“Thanks, I guess,” he muttered, walking past him. Blues frowned. 

“Where are you going-? You haven’t even told me your name-“ the man paused, halfway to the door. 

“Listen, I’m grateful for the help and all that, but I’m not sticking around,” he growled. Blues caught sight of sharp teeth. 

“What-? You were just passed out and now your leaving? But there’s some sort of animal out there. It’s not safe,” Blues reasoned. He didn’t know this man well but he knew if he tried to leave he would find himself dead soon after. The man grinned. 

“I’m not afraid of any animal,” he walked towards the door, but suddenly stopped, leaning against the wall and putting a hand over his face. “Fuck, not now,” He grumbled. Blues paused. 

“Is everything ok?” Blues asked, tentatively stepping closer. The man tensed in response. 

“Don’t come closer,” he barked. Blues jumped, stepping back. The man relaxed a bit, muscles still tensed. 

“I’m fine,” he muttered. “Do you remember…how did the moon look last night?” Blues raised an eyebrow at the strange question. 

“Full I believed,” he replied. “Why?” The man cursed to himself. 

“Of course…” he shook his head. “Nothing, I’ll just be weak for a while…” he muttered. 

“Oh, maybe you should stay here while you recover? I could use some company anyway,” Blues suggested. The man gave him an incredulous look. 

“Right…” he said. He seemed to think for a moment. “I guess…if I go back now Zero will kick my ass…” he muttered. Blues sighed. 

“Well, you’re welcome to stay. I don’t have much here but make yourself at home…” the man nodded. Then, looked away. 

“The name’s Bass, by the way…” he murmured. Blues smirked. 

“Nice to meet you Bass.”


	2. Chapter 2

The thing that scared Blues the most about Bass was his eyes. Bright red. Blues had never seen anyone with eyes so fierce. Sometimes he would turn the corner and come face to face with those eyes, and almost jump out of his skin. 

Bass didn’t seem to sleep a lot, and Blues would notice his eyes still wide open in the darkness. He could have sworn they were glowing. 

However, the longer Bass stayed, the more used to those eyes he got. As well as the person behind them. 

Bass was still abrasive to him, but seemed to bite back any bitter remarks he had when he was around Blues. Blues was appreciative of it. Bass seemed to have a temper, but he tried to control it around Blues. 

Blues also noticed he never seemed to want to go near the village. 

“I’m going out for some supplies. You can come if you need anything,” he said. Bass scoffed. 

“No way,” he muttered. “Those guys all probably have fleas or something…” Blues didn’t question it, for fear of making him upset. So he walked to town alone.

* * *

Bass was often outside whenever he came back. He would usually be laying in the grass with his eyes closed. Blues smiled a little at the sight. He knew that if he brought it up though, Bass wouldn’t be happy. Probably embarrassed actually. 

Despite the slight tension, Blues thought that just maybe, Bass was coming to like him. Maybe. 

Blues had definitely noticed how despite the fact he’d recovered his strength, Bass made no mention of returning to wherever he lived. He’d even started helping Blues around the house. When Blues asked, he said he was just going crazy doing nothing all day. Blues just smiled and watched him awkwardly hang up the laundry to dry.

* * *

“Why don’t you ever go hunting?” Bass asked one day. “There’s a lot of animals in these woods. You could probably make some money off it.” Blues frowned. 

“I can’t do a thing like that,” Blues said. “I don’t have a weapon. And I’d probably get myself killed before I could bring anything back…” he muttered. Not to mention the sight of blood made him sick. Bass just grinned. 

“That just sounds like you’re making excuses,” he chided. “Maybe I can just do it for you.” He looked eager at the thought. Blues shook his head. 

“That’s alright, I’d rather not,” he said quickly. Bass just huffed. 

“Fine,” he grumbled. 

The next morning Blues found a dead deer on the doorstep. 

His scream brought Bass to his side. He didn’t look as surprised. 

“Lucky you,” he simply said. 

“You would call this lucky?” Blues gagged, stepping away from the dead animal. He didn’t even notice the deep claw marks in it’s stomach. Bass just shrugged. 

“You’re such a baby. I can deal with this deer for you ok?” He was practically drooling over the thing. Blues just nodded, wanting to be rid of it. 

Bass spent the rest of the day outside, skinning and gutting the animal. He looked so content, Blues would have watched him all day if it didn’t make him sick. 

Blues never got another present like that on his doorstep again.

* * *

One night, unable to sleep, Blues decided to step outside for some air. 

His chest was aching a bit more than usual, but walking around a bit seemed to help. He didn’t notice Bass wasn’t on his bedroll. 

Blues opened the door, taking a deep breath. He walked around the side of the house, and had to hold back a yelp when he saw Bass already sitting there in the grass. He quietly stepped closer. 

Blues watched him, he just sat there silently, staring up at the moon. It had been nearly a month since Bass was staying with him. It was almost full again. Blues couldn’t help but stare with him. 

“Are you going to just stand there?” Bass suddenly spoke. Blues jumped in surprise, and saw Bass staring straight at him now. Blues felt bad for intruding on whatever he was doing. 

“Um, sorry… I just couldn’t sleep,” he mumbled. Bass rolled his eyes. He turned away again. 

“Well you can join me if you want,” he said quietly. Blues blinked. This certainly wasn’t what he expected. He found himself stepping forward, and suddenly sitting next to Bass in the grass. 

“What are you doing out here?” Blues asked. Bass made no move to look at him. 

“Just checking the moon. And it’s kind of nice out here,” he murmured. Blues frowned. 

“Why would you need to check?” Bass shook his head, attention turning to a very interesting rock on the ground. 

“I think I should be leaving soon,” he said. Blues blinked. Bass never really said anything before about leaving. But this seemed so sudden now. He thought they were becoming close. Blues felt a weight on his chest. 

“Why?” He asked. “I thought you liked it here…at least a little bit. You never said anything before-why now?” Bass turned to him, red eyes almost glowing. 

“What do you care?” Bass asked. “I hardly know you, and you hardly know me. I’m glad for your help and all, but I think I need to be going now.” Blues sighed. 

“Oh…alright…” he said defeated. Bass turned away again. 

“It’s for the best,” he mumbled. Blues just nodded.

* * *

The next morning, Bass was gone. 

Blues was alone again in his home. He sighed, going about the next few days as if the past month hadn’t even happened. Bass hadn’t even said goodbye. And he thought they were friends.

* * *

That night, Blues couldn’t sleep again. He found himself wandering back outside for some air. He walked through the grass, eyes wandering up to the moon. A full one tonight. 

Blues found a place to sit, and just stared up at the moon. Part of him missed having Bass there with him to do it. Blues shook his head. 

A deep growl shook him out of his thoughts. Blues jumped, looking around for whatever could have made the sound. He heard something walking closer, and Blues slowly turned. 

His breath caught. 

A large wolf, larger than any he’d seen, slowly stalked towards him. Blues tried to stay calm, slowly moving backwards. But the wolf let another deep growl, and Blues quickly stopped. The next thing he knew, the wolf was on him, snarling and snapping its jaws at him. Blues screamed, and the wolf seemed to pause. 

Blues quickly grabs whatever was nearest, a decently large stone, and quickly bashed it on the side of the wolf’s head. The wolf howled in pain, and Blues quickly scrambled away from it. 

Blues didn’t notice the wolf wasn’t chasing him as he ran inside, locking the door shut.

* * *

This time, the howling and whining kept him up all night.

* * *

By morning, the sounds had stopped. Blues was hesitant to check if the wolf was still out there, but found himself opening the door anyway. Blues gasped, quickly throwing the door completely open. 

There was Bass, laying on the doorstep. He had a wound on the side of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets worse from here


	3. Chapter 3

It took Bass longer to wake up this time. 

Blues wasn’t sure what to do, still shaken from last night. 

He simply wrapped a bandage around his head, hoping the cut would heal on its own. Blues paced across the room, muttering to himself. 

Surely this wasn’t a coincidence, right? The first night Bass showed up, there were scratches on his door. And then the wolf appeared last night, and here Bass was again. Blues’ eyes wandered towards the bandages on his head. He had attacked the wolf by hitting its head…and now Bass had a similar injury. Blues shook his head. It was the hysterics getting to him. 

Blues kept himself busy by doing whatever chores he could, thinking Bass could explain what had happened when he woke up. He was in the middle of cleaning the floors again when he heard a groan, followed by a string of curses. 

“What the fuck?” Bass mumbled, wincing as he sat up. He brought a hand to his head, hissing in pain. He quickly pulled it away, noticing where he was. He quickly turned to Blues. 

“Oh, you’re awake…” Blues said cautiously. He slowly stepped forward. Why was he so scared? He knew Bass. He was his friend. At least that’s what he thought. 

“Um, what happened last night?” Bass asked. As if Blues was the one who had ended up passed out on his doorstep. Blues sighed. 

“Well, after you left…I went outside that night for some air. And then…there was a wolf,” he slowly explained. “I heard howling all night. And then you were on my doorstep this morning.”

Bass frowned, looking away. He clenched his fists slowly, breathing in and out. “I see,” he muttered. “Sorry to hear that.” 

“That’s all you have to say?” Blues questioned. “You suddenly show up passed out here again and that’s all? Why don’t you tell me what happened?” Blues marched over to him, but before he could get close Bass pushed him away. 

“Don’t touch me!” He barked. Blues scrambled back, startled. Bass quickly calmed down, looking away. 

“I need to go,” he said quietly. Blues relaxed. 

“What’s going on..?” He asked, slowly moving forward again. 

“Nothing,” Bass replied, getting out of bed and moving towards the door. He paused. “I’m not going to show up here again,” he said. Blues felt his heart sink, initial anger melting away. 

“What? Will you still come back?” He asked. Bass sighed. 

“No, it would be better for both of us,” he said. 

“But-wait,” Blues begged, feeling like a child. The closest thing he had to a friend was about to leave again. He ran over, grabbing his arm. 

Bass flinched, but relaxed a bit. Blues quickly let go. “S-sorry,” he murmured. “I can’t keep you here…but, can’t you tell me why though?”

Before Bass could answer, there was a knock at the door. Blues raised an eyebrow. 

“What? Who would-“ Bass cursed, holding out an arm to prevent Blues from answering. 

“Don’t,” he said. He seemed to hope whoever it was would just go away. However his hopes diminished as whoever it was simply forced the door open themselves. Bass growled, stepping back and pulling Blues along with him. 

“Hey-!” Blues yelped. Bass seemed to try to shield him from whoever was at the door. Blues peered around him, staring at the man in the doorway. 

He was tall. Taller than Bass, and had long blond hair. His green eyes were sharp, holding almost no emotion. And yet they bore right through Blues. He gasped. 

“So this is where you were Bass. The others were getting worried about you.” He was calm. His voice made Blues shiver. 

Bass growled. “I’m not going back Zero. You can’t make me.” Zero sighed, looking annoyed. He glanced around the house, as if evaluating it. 

“I didn’t take it you would be living in a place like this. It’s so clean…” his gaze then wandered to Blues, still hiding behind Bass. Zero narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Oh,” he spoke. “Don’t tell me you imprinted on this human…” 

“What the fuck? No-“ Bass said quickly. Blues looked up at Bass. 

“Human? Bass what does he-“ before he could finish Zero walked over, grabbing his arm and dragging him away. Blues yelped in surprise. 

“I guess he’ll just have to come with us then,” he said. Bass growled. 

“Hey-! He has nothing to do with this-“ Zero ignored him, dragging Blues away. 

“Maybe you should have thought of that. Come on, everyone’s waiting,” he said. 

Blues looked at Bass, hoping he would help him out of whatever this situation was. Instead, Bass looked defeated, following him outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO DUMB AND YET I POST

**Author's Note:**

> God this is poopy garbage if I’ve ever seen it


End file.
